


My FBI agent

by triggermoreliketiger



Category: Sanders Sides - Fandom, Thomas Sanders - fandom
Genre: FBI Agent AU, Fluff, M/M, enjoy i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggermoreliketiger/pseuds/triggermoreliketiger
Summary: Logan is Patton's FBI camera agent





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if there are any warnings

Logan sat up in front of his wide monitor, nodding a quiet hello to his co-worker Virgil. Virgil was new here but Logan felt really comfortable with him. Much more comfortable than with Roman who was really friendly but also very loud. And Logan preferred working in silence. Logan turned on the computer and waited for data to log in. He quickly checked if any of his charges showed any activity during the night. He scanned the short list. Only Vivian and Olaf showed internet activity over the night but that wasn't nothing unusual.

Logan's eyes stopped on one name of the list for a little bit longer than they should.

"Patton Sanders: last active: 9 hours ago"

Okay, so it was exactly when he turned off his laptop after watching youtube videos of puppies for 4 hours. Logan remembered that clearly. He sighed and opened the program.

The monitor was showing 9 different cameras. Most of the were black and in the corner of every view there was a date and a name. Logan clicked on Thomas' vision and chuckled.

"Look Virgil, that Thomas guy fell asleep in front of his laptop again." he commented. Virgil got up and looked over Logan's shoulder.

"Eww, he's drooling." pointed Virgil with disgust and sat back at his seat.

Logan chuckled.

"Yes, he has this habit especially when he's tired. I just got used to that." added Logan and downsized Thomas' Camera. Another two cameras were opened but nothing suspicious or interesting was happening there. Just normal people, getting ready to work while listening to music.

Logan glanced at the clock. It was almost 9am meaning that according to usual time-table Patton should get up soon, turn on his laptop, check his mailbox, turn on his Ghibli Studio Playlist and move to the kitchen in order to eat breakfast. Logan adjusted his thick glasses and took a sip of his coffee, eyes never leaving the monitor. Exactly 15 minutes later, just like Logan predicted Patton's window opened up, showing clearly sleepy Patton. His glasses were placed on the tip of his decorated with freckles nose. Logan quickly typed a formula and Patton's Camera enlarged a little bit along with new window of his browser history. If Logan was to be honest, he didn't enjoy his job at all. He was only doing this because he really needed money to continue his studies, when he would earn enough- he would leave this place and never would be seen back. He couldn't tell anyone what he was doing in his job, only that he was working with monitoring. But he always made sure to suggest his friends to at least cover their internet cameras.

Logan adjusted his small microphone. He has never used it (just like his headphones) before and he even suspected that it's fake but at least it made him look professional. Meanwhile as expected Patton turned on his playlist and started mixing the pancake mix. The camera was showing his back, joyfully dancing to the rhythm of the melody.

Logan smiled softly. Patton was his favourite charge. Since the day one he peeked Logan's interest and it hadn't changed even the slightest since then. Logan knew that he shouldn't have favourites in his job but he couldn't help it. His heart was beating a little bit faster whenever Patton's Camera was opened. The corners of his lips were curling up a little bit whenever Patton was smiling. He remembered a tear that rolled down his cheek when he learnt that Patton was afraid of showing his negative emotions. That was the only time Logan actually integrated into Patton's life. It was easy. He just had to pop a local's shelter advert on Patton's monitor. That's all it took to made Patton smile at least a little bit. That was very good day for Logan.

Soon after finishing his breakfast Patton closed the laptop and Logan came back to monitoring all the others. It was utterly boring but what he could do? That's what his job was all about.

\---

"Hey Logan! Fancy finishing work a little bit earlier tonight?" asked Virgil the next day.

Logan turned to his co-worker a little bit surprised.

"What do you mean Virgil?"

"I mean that we can just close the system earlier and go grab a coffee or something! I know that others do it really often and I really wanted to go to this cafe but I kind of..." Virgil chuckled nervously "... am too anxious to go alone."

Logan expression softened a little bit.

"Well... I guess this one time... it wouldn't hurt anyone, right?" he said carefully. Virgil instantly cheered up.

"Great!" smiled Virgil shyly "Then we have a deal! And... One more thing..." he bit his lips nervously.

"Yes?" Logan arched his eyebrow.

"Would you mind if Roman go with us? He works upstairs and..." Virgil blushed slightly, he was looking everywhere but at Logan.

Logan chuckled silently. Oh boi, why Roman out of all people on this world?

"I used to work with Roman before you came here. And I don't have anything against his company." he nodded even though he didn't really miss that loud laugh. Hearing that Virgil's eyes literally exploded with rainbows.

"Fantastic! I'm gonna go ask him now!" he explained leaving the room.

Logan sighed. Seemed that he would be third-wheeling today. His gaze fell on Patton's Camera. It was turned off.

\---

Roman was just the same as Logan remembered him: extremely dramatic. And extremely obvious about being interested in Virgil who was blushing like a high-school girl. Logan was regretting this more and more with every minute and they even hadn't arrived to the cafe yet. That wasn't his best day. For most of the day Patton was out and it was awfully hot outside. Logan hated hot weather. When they arrived to  the cafe he was literally dripping with sweat. They stood in the line although Logan felt like he was standing there all by himself since Virgil and Roman were too preoccupied with themselves to actually pay attention to him. Logan was waiting for his ice coffee to be made when suddenly the bell hanging about the door ringed announcing a new costumer. Logan absently turned around to see who had just walked in and instantly he was swept off his feet. The next costumer was  no one other than Patton Sanders. His favourite charge.

Patton passed Logan barely noticing him while Logan's eyes were literally bleeding out with hearts. Seeing Patton through the camera and in reality were two completely different things. It was like comparing 480p to 1080p. Patton was a little bit taller than Logan imagined. He was also a little bit more well-built than it always occurred to Logan. His hair was in the shade of warm hazelnuts and oh, wow, he was wearing his favourite polo shirt! That was a real gem.

Patton left the stop just as fast as he appeared but before he did he lightly smiled to Logan. That smile! Smile Logan had seen so many times through the secret camera. That smile was even more astonishing in reality. He robotically sat on the chair next to him. The ice in his coffee had completely melted. So did his heart.

\---

Logan was nervous the next day at work. The system was taking much more time to turn on besides it was his evening shift day meaning he had to sit at work till midnight. That was never good. And in addition he missed watching Patton making his breakfast in the morning. Evening shifts was indeed what Logan hated the most. He was just sitting in his big, leather chair and staring into that black square in the left corner of his screen.

Around 6pm Virgil lightly patted Logan's shoulder and put small Chinese take-out box on his desk. Logan smiled with gratitude. They bid their goodbyes and Logan was left all alone. He chuckled reading the small note Virgil stickered to his food.

"Thanks for yesterday. Next time I will handle this alone :)"

Relaxed his sank into his chair. Previous evening was very pleasant. Not only he managed to help Virgil but also saw Patton. Last night he was thinking a lot about Patton. His ridiculous love for puppies, his cat-allergy (basing on his browser history Patton was looking for a way to get rid of it, so far- without a success), his blue polo shirt and cat onesie.

Logan sighed. He kept wondering if he met Patton under other circumstances... if they could work out. If Patton knew Logan... would he like him? It was obvious that they were quite different. Logan valued knowledge and his approach to life was rather logical. Meanwhile Patton was... unexpected, cheerful, bright like a sunshine, or maybe even brighter. But Logan didn't like him for only that. There were also these long night when Patton was sitting alone trying to create a perfect hand-made gift for hi friends. There were days when Patton felt down and in order to cheer himself up he was watching The Office Bloopers on repeat. There were afternoons when he was passionately searching for "the best puns of all time". All these little things which were making Patton... Patton.

Logan shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that at work. He opened the box with steaming food and look at the screen in front of him. Thomas was once again watching the conspiracy theories. That had to be reported. And Vivian was again click-baiting old, pervert men. That had to be reported too. His gaze rested on Patton's Camera just when its owner popped in the vision. He was smiling brightly and Logan instantly smiled too. He enlarged the window and put a bit portion of noodles into his mouth. It was almost like he was sitting and spending time with Patton right? He blushed slightly as he recalled the memory of yesterday's "encounter". Now Patton was shining even brighter on the screen and in Logan's eyes.

Patton typed something into the browser. Logan quickly read the text. Apparently Patton was doing some research about dog's health. Quite normal thing to do when you were Patton apparently. Logan was eating and Patton was reading in comfortable silence. Patton angelically unaware of the man behind his camera. It was what was making Logan the most uncomfortable. He felt like he was violating all the peace his charges had. Logan looked at the screen. Patton was mumbling something to himself but Logan couldn't read out of the move of his lips what was that. He cautiously looked around to for sure check if he's alone, put on his headphones and a little bit hesitantly unlocked the sound in Patton's Camera.

"... I have this like at the tip of my tongue..." was the first thing Logan heard coming from Patton’s lips, and as much as ridiculous it was he fell in love with Patton's voice immediately. It was sooo soft. "Why did I have to clean my browser history? Now I don't remember where did I find it. I had no idea what was that vet's name." Patton whined to himself and Logan flinched upon hearing the next words "Hey, my FBI agent if you remember please tell me that." Patton meant that in obviously sarcastic way but Logan grinned widely anyway.

He knew that he shouldn't do it. He knew that he shouldn't react and yet... his fingers quickly smashed the keyboard and his eyes ran through Patton's browser history which was stored on Logan's disc. Logan knew exactly what Patton was looking. He opened the website of that one renovated vet and smiled with content. It was yet to figure out how should he place it on Patton's side on the screen without being too obvious.

The solution came out almost immediately as Patton left the room to go grab some snack. Logan adjusted his necktie and moved the box with chinese food aside before quickly typing something in. Few more clicks and... done.

Logan smiled to himself as he watched Patton walking to his room, his eyes fixed on the monitor. Patton giggled and oh that was the most beautiful sound Logan had ever heard, but the next thing that came out of Patton's mouth knocked Logan off his chair completely.

"Thank you, my dearest FBI man! I knew I could trust you!"

Patton smiled directly to the camera and Logan flushed crimson red.

Patton was really his favourite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's point of view

Patton woke up rather early this morning. He checked the time on his phone. Yep. He woke up definitely too early for his liking. He tried snuggling back into the pillow and falling asleep again but the more he was snuggling the clearer it was that the sleep left once and for good. Patton groaned. He had a long day ahead of himself and it really would be better if he was well-rested. He put on the glasses and lazily got up, yawning. He directed his steps right to the bathroom where he quickly washed his face (splashing his glasses with water which he was going to regret later) and putting on some clean t-shirt. That was the small change of his usual pattern which he used to follow barely months weeks earlier.

Everything started when his best friend Terrance told him this funny theory that everyone have their own FBI agent looking at them through the camera in their laptops. At first Patton found it utterly funny but the more he thought about this the more adorable it sounded. It was like having a secret best friend! Who knows everything about you and whom you can tell everything! It was much nicer than to think that some sketchy mafia guy is looking at him. So Patton treasured the idea of his FBI agent in his head.

His approach changed on one summer evening when he was in great need of finding the contact address to this amazing vet. His brother’s dog was really ill and Patton just knew that he had seen a specialist who could help this poor angel but he cleaned his browser history few days before that.

 _"Hey, my FBI agent if you remember please tell me that."_ That’s what Patton said back then. And when he was back he found exactly the information he was looking for all opened and ready. That was the final proof. Even though it may sound stupid Patton was convinced that there was someone on this world who was just always with him. Always ready to help.

Patton walked over to his laptop and opened it trying to look as nice as he possibly could.

“Hey, Phoebe!” it was his pet-name for his FBI agent since using the name of the organization seemed a little bit too official for him “I hope you’re doing alright today!” he waved to the camera. Of course no one responded to him but Patton didn’t mind. He didn’t mind that even though since the situation with the vet, His Agent didn’t do anything to imply that he’s still there.

\---

That day was even more draining than Patton had imagined it to be. Not only he failed at his job-interview but also the guy he kind of had crush on, gently but strongly explained him that he’s not interested. By meeting Patton with his girlfriend. Who was also the person who was working at the very place Patton wanted to hire at. Yep, this day wasn’t good at all.

He came home late, it was past 10pm, and all he really wanted to do was just to throw himself on the bed, play some movie and fall asleep while watching. But first he had to eat something. That was literally the only thing that could possibly make his day better. Patton, full of hopes and dreams, opened up the fridge and ran with his eyes through all its levels. Nothing. He groaned, letting the mask of positivity to fall down completely. Even sunshine needs time to take rest and hide behind the clouds, right?

Patton looked into the freezer and took out a box of frozen instant pasta-mix. It wasn’t the best thing to eat but it had to be enough for today. He put the content of the box onto the frying pan and cautiously moved away, to avoid getting burn. He wasn’t going to test his luck today.

Out of a habit he opened his laptop even though he didn’t have any particular reason to do so.

“Hi friend from the other side.” Patton waved trying to surpass the yawn. He pulled off his cardigan and leaned over the counter to move his face closer to the camera. “I wonder if you’re still at work or are you done for today? I hope that you’re at home resting well…” he sighed and continued on rambling, that was his only occasion to express the negative feelings that cumulated in him during this day “I had really long day you know… And that one guy, the one I told you about before, he made it pretty clear that he doesn’t want to date me…” Patton sniffed, he really thought that it would work out “The job interview didn’t go too well either… So here I am! Talking to the camera in my laptop because some stupid meme made me believe that someone is watching me through it.” Patton laughed, heavy with sadness and disappointment “Pathetic don’t you think? Oh gosh, I hope you don’t watch me right now… If you do you must have just lost all the respect for me. In case you ever had it. ” A single tear rolled down Patton’s cheek but he quickly wiped it and got up, moving onto the sofa.

Patton lied down but it didn’t bring him as much relief as he expected. He put away his glasses, not bothering that he touched the glass with his fingers and his hid face in the pillow. It smelled like home  but more lonely. Just the way Patton felt today. He didn’t even know when his eyelids started falling down…

\---

“…SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T WAKE UP I’M GOING TO CALL THE POLICE!!!”

 _“What a weird ring-tone… I don’t remember changing it to something like that…”_ thought Patton hazily before scratching his head and running through messy and a little bit greasy hair. He raised his head upon hearing next words:

“THIS IS IT! I’M GIVING YOU 5 SECONDS AND I’M CALLING TH POLICE! AND THE FIRE BRIGADE!!” The voice was a little bit deformed and creaky but definitely worried. Patton sniffed the air. _Oh damn._

He literally jumped up and totally forgetting about the glasses ran over to the kitchen counter. The whole room was filled with nasty, thick grey, heavy fog. The smell was almost suffocating and the first thing Patton did after turning off the gas on the cooker was opening the window. The pasta on the frying pan was literally all black, not to mention that the sweetcorn (not looking more like a black popcorn) was everywhere around the kitchen-counter. Patton opened the other window and was about to reach for his glass when suddenly he heard a soft, mechanic sigh.

“Thanks goodness you woke up in time…”

Patton immediately straightened up. His heart was beating very fast and he was genuinely terrified upon remembering that it was the same voice that woke him up by threatening that he would call the police. Patton couldn’t really point where the voice was coming from which made him even more terrified. There were hardly any places in his small apartment where one could hide.

“H-hello?” he asked out loud, his voice was literally trembling with fear “W-where are you? W-who are you?” he tried to fill the empty silence with his own words but they made the last of reply even more oppressing. Patton cautiously grabbed the pillow lying nearby. That was better weapon than having nothing. He put on the glasses (which were still a little bit fogged) and moved himself closer to the table. With racing heart he sat down on the chair and faced the corridor, wondering if by any chance the voice wasn’t his subconsciousness kicking in when another robotic noise filled the void in his ears.

“Behind you.”

Patton very, very slowly turned around ready to face a big man wearing a black suit and sitting in Patton’s window (it didn’t matter than there was no one there before) with gun pointed right at the middle of Patton’s forehead. But there was no one there. All he could see was the night air behind the window and his laptop. Patton arched his eyebrow.

“So-sorry? I can’t see you? Are you really small?” he ask very confused, after all no one has never proven that dwarfs don’t exist so maybe…

A crunchy sound torn the silence. It took Patton a while to realize that it was laugh. Coming right from the speakers of his laptop.

“You’re looking at me Patton. Or at least I see you as if you were staring at me.” He voice announced patiently.

Patton blinked few times before opening his eyes widely.

“Phoebe???” he squealed with surprise.

Another mechanic laugh.

“I would prefer Logan but if I’m correct that’s the nickname you’ve been using for past few weeks.”

“Oh my god you’re really there!” Patton stated with shock and moved closer to the speaker. He tilted his head. “Woooooow… And your name is Logan… not Phoebe!”

Logan chuckled.

“Yeah… Good thing that I had afternoon shift today, you could have…” the voice stopped “… just don’t do it again. Don’t fall asleep when you’re cooking.” Logan sounded much more serious than before.

Patton’s smile dropped a little bit and red blush bloomed on his cheeks.

“Sorry…” he didn’t know why but he felt like explaining everything to Logan, he didn’t want to worry him “It was a shitty day you know… My job interview and…”

“I know. I’ve heard everything.” Logan cut Patton in the middle of the sentence.

Patton clapped his head with excitement.

“Right! I forgot! You’ve been here all the time! Wooooow…” he sighed dreamily.

“You’re not… creeped out?” asked Logan’s voice carefully.

“Not at all! Why?” asked Patton honestly and smiled lightly not realizing that Logan on the other side of the screen was blushing madly.

“I… I’ve been supervising you for quite a while now… I know… Probably, there are a lot of stuff I know about you that you would prefer to keep for yourself.” Declared Logan’s voice and Patton noticed that it was a little bit less mechanic than before. He took a deep breath.

“I don’t know. I probably shouldn’t feel comfortable but actually… I’m glad that you’re here. It is weird to talk to the wallpaper on my screen though.” Patton chuckled to himself. After few seconds an animated graphic of a small puppy appeared on his screen. Patton scream with delight. “So cute!”

“I was hoping that will make you feel a little bit better.” Said puppy in Logan’s voice.

“How did you know?” asked Patton bluntly.

Logan laughed lightly. The voice wasn’t mechanic anymore.

“Let’s say I’ve done my research…”

\---

Ever since that horrifying evening Patton was talking with Logan every day. It was either in the morning or in the evening depending when was Logan’s shift. Even if it was only a short “good morning” or simple “have a nice day”- everyday Patton was waiting for this moment, for this conversation. Then only talked when Logan was at work but during that time Patton had learnt a lot about the agent. It mostly was all small stuff but he treasured everything with great care. He learnt that Logan didn’t like summer. He learnt that Logan just like him, was wearing glasses. He learnt that Logan had a friend called Virgil and he learnt that Virgil didn’t know about their little conversations because it was too dangerous to reveal this information to anyone. That’s why they couldn’t talk all the time. The only moments Logan could turn on the speaker was when he was alone. And ever though Patton understood that, he also was a little bit disappointed every time when puppy on his screen disappeared. It was a sign that Logan couldn’t talk anymore.

And soon, day after day, evening after evening, puppy after puppy, Patton found himself wondering if there was a chance for him and Logan to meet each other one day. He knew he couldn’t ask Logan about that. After all… all he was for Logan was his charge. He also never asked him if he ever chatted with his other charges. Patton was just too afraid of the answer. He wanted to believe that he’s the only one. The chosen one. That he was a special place in Logan’s heart. On Logan’s screen.

\---

It was raining this day and Patton after finishing his shift (he finally got a job, it was shitty but at least he had something) walked into small café on the corner of the street. He ordered a milkshake with ridiculous amount of pink sprinkles and sat in front of a big window back-facing the entrance to the café. He watched as the rain drops were rolling down the glass while wondering if Logan liked rainy weather. He never asked him that question maybe he would tonight? No, not tonight. Logan had morning shift meaning that this evening in Patton’s apartment would be filled with silence. Meaning that there would be no puppy on his screen tonight. Meaning that Patton would be a little bit sad tonight. He sighed and slurped his milkshake. The music in the café was quiet and relaxing. Jazz. Logan liked jazz.

Patton groaned. Why everything had to remind him of Logan? He was nothing more than a voice in Patton’s speaker. The door behind Patton opened and a group of men walked into the café letting a breeze of cool, rainy air into the room.

Patton shivered and wrapped himself tighter with cardigan. It was time for him to go home but he didn’t want to go there knowing that no one was waiting for him. He let his mind drift for a few more minutes, listening to people’s chatter. Suddenly one voice caught his attention. It was cool, serious and very professional. And something about it was very familiar. Patton frowned.

“ _No… It can’t be true. I’m being obsessed.”_ He hummed to himself before the café filled with short but heart-warming laugh, perfectly matching the serious voice he had heard before. Patton choked at his milkshake. He knew this laugh. He laughed along it too many times.

With burning face Patton turned around trying to spot the owner of the laugh and voice.

He recognized him immediately even though he had never seen him before.

Logan was tall slim and very handsome. His hair was in the colour of dark chocolate and his light, grey eyes were hidden behind the glasses. His arms were crossed on the chest, nicely tugged with sleeves of his black shirt. He was smiling to two guys who were holding hands. One of them must be Virgil, thought Patton, probably the one wearing purple hoodie.

Patton’s heart started beating faster. Oh, Logan was gorgeous. Even better than Patton had imagined. What should he do? Should he walk over? And then what? Say “hi, I’m Patton and you’re my FBI agent”? No, it sounded ridiculous even t _o_ Patton himself.  He bit the straw and slurped his milkshake. He didn’t expect this slurp to be that _loud_ though.

Logan, upon hearing the noise, raised his head and scanned the room. It was like a very slow avalanche. Patton saw it coming but knew that he couldn’t escape it. Finally Logan’s eyes stopped at Patton and opened widely. Both of them blushed in union and Patton quickly turned around to again face the window.

 _“Maybe he didn’t recognize me, maybe he didn’t recognize me, maybe he didn’t recognize me…”_ he kept chanting to himself.

A faint shadow fell on the surface of the table and a black shirt mirrored in the window Patton was looking through. He kept his gaze fixed at the car standing on the road until said car drove away when the green light lighted up. Only then he looked to his left. Side.

Logan was leaning over the table and staring, with these ridiculously beautiful grey eyes, right at Patton. There was no way to be mistaken.

“Well hello…” Logan’s voice sounded much more smooth and velvety in reality “Sorry for interrupting you but I do have reasonable grounds to think that you… I… we... know each other.”

Patton let the corners of his lips curl up.

“Actually…” he smiled widely “… actually I know that.”

“Do you mind if I sit down?” asked Logan quietly.

Patton shook his head.

“No, I don’t mind it at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.


End file.
